This invention relates to an aeration separator for separating lighter and heavier particles of dry powdered materials by means of fluidization.
The aeration separator of the present invention utilizes the upward flow of air through a stream of the dry powdered feed material moving through a separation chamber to separate different specific gravities and particle sizes within the feed material. The lighter and smaller particles are separated from the moving stream and are carried by the flow of air to the upper region of the separation chamber to an upper discharge, while the heavier and larger particles remain with or resettle in the moving stream which is removed from the separation chamber through a lower discharge.
Although the present invention has general application to separation of lighter and heavier particles from dry powdered materials, the present invention has particular application to the separation of hydrated lime from uncalcined limestone, the separation of sodium carbonate from potash and similar applications.